Stories: Cleansing Chaos
Dr. Creep and Galaximus decided to have a date and left Mr. Red in charge of the fortress. However, when they left the entire Galactic Army threw a HUGE party and cause chaos, panicking Mr. Red. Will he be able to stop the party before it's too late? Story Mr. Red is seen working on a gadget when he saw Galaximus in a dress Mr. Red: 'Well, you certainly look formal, lord. What's the big deal? '''Galaximus: '''Oh, I am going for a date with Dr. Creep! I wanna look my best. '''Mr. Red: '''Wait, REALLY?? You're kidding! '''Dr. Creep: '*wearing a tuxedo* Does it look like we are? 'Galaximus: '''Oh Creep- you look as evil as ever! '''Dr. Creep: '''Why thank you, but you look as pretty as the entire universe itself. '''Mr. Red: '*rolls his eyes* 'Galaximus: '''Oh, Creep. You are the sweetest thing I ever seen! '''Mr. Red: '''Would you two mind? I honestly hate it when people keep complimenting each other in a cute way. '''Dr. Creep: '''Who are you to judge, Red? '''Galaximus: '''Don't get me started Red! You should be happy! '''Mr. Red: '''I am happy... On the inside... *sigh* Anything else I need to know before you two leave? '''Galaximus: '''Oh yeah. Red- I am leaving you in charge until I get back. I want this place in one piece when we get back, understand? '''Mr. Red: '''Understood, sir! '''Galaximus: '''That's Lady Galaximus to you! So, Cutie Creep- ready to go? '''Dr. Creep: '''Boy, am I ever! See ya, Red! Don't throw a party while we're gone! '''Squidkiller: '''Doesn't it warm your heart, Red? '''HIM: '''Ugh. Love makes me sick. '''Mr. Red: '''Ugh. I'll say. '''Random Octoling: '''Hey, guys! She's gone! '''Random Evil Inkling: '''We should have a party! '''Mr. Red: '''Uhh, no, I don't think thats- '''Octoling: '''WAHOOO! ''Within seconds, the Octolings and Evil Inklings are having a huge party 'Squidkiller: '''Woah, these guys know how to have fun! Well, we should have fun for once around here! '''Mr. Red: '*grabs her by the collar* NO! I want you to try and stop this party, NOW! 'Squidkiller: '''Are you kidding? I'm gonna have fun! *she runs to party with the others* Come on, Red! Lighten up! You know you want to! '''Mr. Red: '''NO! GET BACK HERE! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER! ARGH!!! '''Squidkiller: '''Over my dead body! ''One of the Evil Inklings is drawing on a painting of Galaximus in marker. 'Mr. Red: '''NONONO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? '''Evil Inkling: '''I'm making art! '''Mr. Red: '*grabs the marker* If you are going to make art, make it in a blank piece of paper, NOT ON THE WALL! *gives the Evil Inkling gloves and a wet sponge* NOW CLEAN THAT MESS UP! 'Evil Inkling: '''Fine! *starts to clean it* ''Red then sees Baroness von Bon Bon raiding Galaximus' candy stash 'Mr. Red: '''Agent Red! '''Agent Red: '''ON IT! *headlocks Baroness von Bon Bon* '''Baroness von Bon Bon: '''Hey! What's the big idea?! '''Agent Red: '''Lord Galaximus' candy stash is off limits! '''Baroness von Bon Bon: '''But I need the candy! I rule candy! After all, the only thing these party people need is a sugar rush! CANDY FOR EVERYONE! '''Agent Red: '*sees a group of people charging at him* WAIT WAIT WAI- *runs him over and they grabbed the candy* Laughing is heard from above. Hat Kid! Surprised? Uh, no. Nobody is, she is often around. '''H.K: '''Oh goodness, that was both funny, and... how do I put it... Sweet? *scoffs a bit as she lowers down* ...I see you're having problems keeping this place in order. '''Mr. Red: '''You have eyes, don'tcha? '''H.K: I know, I know. I'm only saying... nevermind. So, let me guess. Galaximus and D.C are out, someone thought it'd be a good idea to host a party - then this? Mr. Red: '''Were you spying on us, kid? '''H.K: I dunno, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. ...OK, I kinda was. I'm not gonna get hit, riiight? ...I was gonna offer to help clean this mess up, but clearly a "bigger villain" doesn't need help! Mr. Red: '''That's right! Lord Galaximus gave me the role as the boss here until she gets back from her date! '''H.K: Huh, golly! Well, I gues she IS in charge... Normally. My apologies, then. All of a sudden, loud heavy-metal music bursts through the lair! H.K: ...Sweet merciful-! *she puts on ear defenders hesitantly beneath her hat* ...I'll see what I can do anyways. *she goes to investigate possible things she could do to help cease the party* Mr. Red: '''*grabs her collar* Oh no you don't! I will handle the situation! ''HIM is playing a guitar, along with some Octolings, causing the noise. '' '''HIM: '''Hmmm... this band idea could work wonders! '''Mr. Red: HHHHIIIIIMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIM: '''Oh, Red. What’s the occasion? '''Mr. Red: '''Get down from that stadium and help me clean this mess up! NOW! '''HIM: '''Since when were you the bossman? '''Mr. Red: '''GALAXIMUS DID, YOU NUMBNUT! *the entire audiance overheard the insult* '''Random Octoling: '''Jeez, some leader you are. Putting down your own allies! '''Mr. Red: '''Hey, it's your own fault you started the party! In fact, I don't really care who actually started the party! ALL OF YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE ONCE WE GET THIS CLEANUP!!!! '''Octoling: Hey guys! It’s time for the pool party! Evil Inkling: 'Well, we die in water, but hey! It’s all in fun! ''Everyone runs past Mr. Red, and goes to the pool. 'Squidkiller: '''We have a pool? Sweet. '''Mr. Red: '*starting to panic* Oh dear... Oh my... Oh god.. At the pool. 'Cala Maria: '''Hello all you evildoers! Are you all ready for the party of your lives? ''All the Octolings and Evil Inklings cheer. 'Cala Maria: '''HIM, are you ready? '''HIM: '''Ready as ever! *gets out his guitar* '''Cala Maria: '''Baroness, are you ready? '''Baroness von Bon Bon: '''Ready, with the candy! '''Cala Maria: '''Well then- ''LETS PARTY! Meanwhile, in the computer room 'Mr. Red: '''Alright, Mr. Red. Calm down. Just calm down. You have plenty of time. The boss comes back in what, an hour and a half. You have plenty of ti- *gets a phone call from Dr. Creep* Hello? '''Dr. Creep: '''Is this Mr. Red? '''Mr. Red: '''Do you hear my voice? '''Dr. Creep: '''Sheesh, you don't have to be snarky. Anyhow, me and Galaximus are gonna come home early. Apparently, the people here in this fancy restaurant forgot to reserve our seats... *takes a look at Galaximus, who is having an argument with the waiter* Anyhow, We'll be home at half an hour. See ya! *hangs up* ''Meanwhile..."Give It All You've Got" is played on Dark Jaiden's walkman. Dark Jaiden, whilst dancing to the music, cleans up the mess everyone's made with a vacuum cleaner, a mop, a broom and dustpan, a spraying bottle and all sorts of cleaning tools. She then leaves back to her room. 'Dark Jaiden: '''Hopefully the place will be clean for a long time. ''*grabs out a lunchbox and eats a ham sandwich* And it looks like everyone's making messes again. Cala Maria is causing a huge mess splashing water over Galaximus's most prized possessions, although inadvertently. 'Squidkiller: '''Man, Red, you sure know how to look after the place! I have not had this much fun in years! '''Mr. Red: '''The. Party. Was. Un. In. Tentional. '''Cala Maria: '''Oh come on, Red! Don't be a party pooper! *shes slaps Red with her giant tail, causing him to fall into the water, prompting an uproar from the crowd* Don't you ''like ''parties? '''Mr. Red: '*emerges from the water and lets out the loudest rage scream ever* 'Cala Maria: '''Woah, dude. Chill out. '''Mr. Red: '''NO! IT'S ALL OF YOU GUY'S FAULT THAT YOU MADE THE ENTIRE MESS! IN FACT! ''Mr. Red gets out of the pool and storms back into the fortress. Dark Jaiden bumps into Mr. Red. Cala Maria shrugs, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5glkFSCuMI plays, and everone starts partying again until all of the sudden, Mr. Red came back with Agent Red and a bunch of the RED Soldiers 'Mr. Red: '''EVERYONE, OUT OF THE POOL! NOW!!! ''Everyone gets out, except Cala Maria '''Cala Maria: '''But I- '''Mr. Red: '''NO EXCEPTION! GET OUT! NOW!!!' H.K: *still suspended, goes silent* (thinking: When the heck will he put me down? ...I have a bad feeling about it either way.) Cala Maria glares at Red, and gets out of the pool. Mr. Red: '*storms back into the fortress* NOW CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!?!? ''Everyone stays silent and listens. '''Mr. Red: '''I WANT ALL OF YOU TO CLEAN THIS HUGE MESS BEFORE OUR LORD COMES BACK! '''ALL OF IT! ARE THERE ANY EXCEPTION!? Cala Maria: 'Can I just go back in the water? I need it! '''Mr. Red: '''AGENT RED!!! *Agent Red and a bunch of RED Soldiers pushed a large fish bowl on wheels at Cala Maria* ''Cala Maria jumps in. 'Cala Maria: '''Aaahh. That's better. '''Mr. Red: '''ANY OTHER EXCEPTIONS!? NO??? GOOD! NOW CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW! ''Dark Jaiden cleans up the backyard. 'Dark Jaiden: '''Stupid troops, don't even know how to recycle! ''Cala Maria uses her fish bowl to get a mop wet, and starts to clean the floor, cursing Red under her breath. 'Mr. Red: '*walks to Baroness, who was cleaning up the garbage* Got a moment, candy queen? 'Baroness von Bon Bon: '''Yeah, what? '''Mr. Red: '*pulls out a $500M dollar check* I would like 50 pounds of your finest batches of sweets from your kingdom to fill Lord Galaximus' candy stash. '''Dark Jaiden: ''*using a portable vaccuum cleaner* Deliver it by truck, too. Also...do you also accept credit cards? '''Mr. Red: '''I'm paying for this, thanks. '''H.K:' Really? What has this evolved to? *confused* Baroness von Bon Bon: '''Fine..... *leaves to get the candy* '''H.K: ...Eh, whatever. *she grappling hooks herself up to the top floor to clear up any waste left there* Mr. Red: '''*sigh* That's gonna leave a dent in my account... '''H.K: *calling down* It was your choice, you know! Cala Maria: Anything else laborious or demeaning you want me to do? Mr. Red: '''Just make sure nothing is left behind! Agent Red! Status report! '''Agent Red: '''I can see Galaximus via binocules! They're close! '''H.K: Oh, shoot! OK! Time to step it up...! *she tightens her hat and sprints down the hallways, speeding up what she's doing and slowing down time to give herself more time to do so, more often - considering she's covering the largest floor* Squidkiller: 'I think we cleaned everything! '''Mr. Red: '''Dare mention the party in her hearing range and I will have Agent Red kill you! Understood!? THAT GOES TO ALL OF YOU!!! '''Squidkiller: '''Fine! But I actually cannot wait for Lady Galaximus to come back. '''Mr. Red: '''I just can't wait to rest after this stressful afternoon. I'll go drown myself to sleep with wine. ''MEANWHILE 'Dr. Creep: '*sitting on Galaximus' shoulder* I'm sorry the date didn't go as planned... 'Galaximus: '''Awww, don't apologize, Creep. It wasn't your fault. At least we got to spend a little time alone, away from the craziness back at my lair. '''Dr. Creep: '''Awww, you... I hope Mr. Red didn't destroy your fortress while we're gone. '''Galaximus: '''Well, if he did, lets just say I won't be complaining about that restaurant anymore. ''When they got in, they see Mr. Red dead asleep with a few empty wine bottles on the couch 'Galaximus: '''Red! We are back! How did the whole in-charge thing go? '''Mr. Red: '*continues snoring* 'Dr. Creep: '... I'll just assume it went well. Galaximus looks around. 'Galaximus: '''Wow. Everything seems to be in order. I guess he could handle the responsibility. '''Dr. Creep: '*sniffs the air* What's that smell? It smells like... *sniffs again* FIRE! *runs to the kitchen* 'Galaximus: '*follows Dr. Creep* What? A FIRE!? When they got to the kitchen, they see HIM and a few party members chatting, not paying attention to the burning stove. '''Galaximus: ''HIM! What is with that stove! '''HIM: '''Huh? I dunno... '''Dr. Creep: '''Grab Mr. Red! I'll put it out! *grabs a bucket of water and tries to put it out* '''H.K': *has nothing to say* Meanwhile, Red is resting, but he hears Galaximus’s footsteps. Galaximus grabs Red and breathes heavily on him. Galaximus: '''Would you care to explain why there is a ''FIRE in the kitchen!? ''Hat Kid sighs and goes to help put out the fire. Or try to. She can at least help, and not do nothing! 'Mr. Red: '''Wha- I-I have no idea what your talking about! ''Galaximus carries Red to the kitchen, and points to the fire. 'Galaximus: '''THAT is what I am talking about! '' '' '''Mr. Red: '''P-Perhaps it's a freak accident??? '''Galaximus: '''Tell me. When I was gone, what were you doing? I am ''dying ''to know! '''Mr. Red: '*sigh* Fine. I'll explain everything. Some idiot decided to throw a party while you're gone. I tried to stop it. At first, it was hopeless until I used brute force to make them clean up every trace that the party was here. Well, TRIED to clean up every trace. 'Dr. Creep: '''Yeah, like we believe that! '''Mr. Red: '''Listen, I am telling the tru- '''Galaximus: '''I knew it. I knew you would do something like this! See why I worry when I leave this place? '''Mr. Red: '''But boss- '''Galaximus: '''SILENCE! Surely, I thought one of my most highest officers would know how to keep this place in order when me and Creep were spending some tine alone! And now you do this.... well, I’m pretty hungry. I think I have my meal right in front of me. Besides, I think it’s fair. Unless you can get yourself out of this one... '''Mr. Red: '*makes a run for it* HHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!! 'Galaximus: '''Get back here, you little runt! ''Mr. Red runs to his computer room and blocked the door. '''Dark Jaiden: '''Ey Galaximus. Mind helping me clean up that giant dump of horse manure? The Octolings went horse racing an hour ago. And it REEKS! '''Galaximus: '''AFTER I BREAK RED’S FACE! '''Dark Jaiden: '''Sure thing...I bet he never did anything wrong, but meh. You're the girl. '''H.K: Can't really blame him, though. At least he tried, but honestly, it was the Octolings and the Inklings that started the whole mess. Dark Jaiden: '''What're you doing here, anyway? '''H.K: Shut up, why else do you think I'm here? I thought we were on the same side, FYI. Dark Jaiden: '''Sorry, I mistook you for...I dunno...Umbrey? Rella? Parasol? '''H.K: ...I mean, I use one - but I have this overcompensating hat, don't I? But that's besides the point. Galaximus: '''But Red could have stopped them! That‘s what a leader does! '''Dark Jaiden: '''This is why we should've bought CCTVs! Anyway, moving on, he '''did '''try, as that hat-wearing girl said. '''H.K: Yeah, he was trying to stop it - but they just ignored him. All of them - Squidkiller included. So, naturally, when he saw you two coming back, he had to hurry us. And then the fire happened. Elaborate story, but still. After a while, he finally got some orders through, but we didn't exactly finish all of the chaos... We tried our best...? *seems nervous* Galaximus: '''So, does that mean I’ll have to give you all your just desserts? '''H.K: ...Uuuh, I dunno what that means. This can only lead to badness... *fearful expression* Galaximus's shadow looms over H.K Galaximus: '''I guess I'm gonna have to torture all of you, for having a part in the party! '''H.K: What?! I wasn't part of it - I was trying to clean this mess up! *points to the Inklings, Octoling, Cala Maria, Squidkiller and Baroness von Bon Bon* THEY were the ones partying, I just happened to come down a little late! Geez! Galaximus: '''Really? Oh, I'm sorry. '''Cala Maria: '''Oh thanks a lot! '''H.K: Why should I show remorse to someone who sounded so selfish during the whole thing? We get orders, we are to follow accordingly. And then there's you, who might as well be inferior to the beasts of today. Right? *mischevious smile* Galaximus: '''*looks shocked* Wait- you dare to call me inferior!? A mere mortal trying to make me sound pathetic? Are you asking for trouble? '''H.K: Ah, no - no, not at all. I wasn't calling YOU inferior. I was more on about... *glances to the ones who were partying before* Those bunch. My apologies. Galaximus: '''Oh.... '''Cala Maria: '''Uh.... I can explain! '''Galaximus: '''Then do it. '''Cala Maria: '''We just uh.... were celebrating about what an awesome ruler you are! It was in your honor! *looks at H.K* Right, whatever your name is? '''H.K: ...That would be a valid excuse. First of all, we did get our orders not to have a party though. Second of all - minus that part and you're good. *thumbs up* Cala Maria: '''Uh.... *she looks at Galaximus, who is very angry* Heh heh heh! *the Inklings push her tank behind H.K* Hide me! '''H.K: ...Why should I protect you again? I am a MORTAL BEING, you're a monster! You're huge, can actually KILL stuff, and I'm over here about 1/10th of your size! *dashes around the tank and pushes it forward* You should learn to protect yourself these days... Cala Maria: '''But she will destroy me! I could never dream of overpowering her! '''H.K: I know. It's the way of the world - the weak get crushed by the strong. At least you can heal yourself in like 3 seconds after you break two cup idiots, I can't heal automatically. Cala Maria: 'Hey! They are not idiots! They are just- feisty. But you are encouraging. *she goes towards Galaximus, ready to fight. Galaximus growls at her* ''A few moments later. '''Cala Maria: '''Well, that was pathetic.... Ouch. '''H.K: She shoots, she scores! You've just been outplayed. *sticks tongue out at Cala Maria, before stopping and turning to Galaximus* ...That was easy. Cala Maria, although weak, slaps H.K with her tail. '' '''Galaximus: '''Never oppose me. That is a lesson we can all learn. '''H.K:' *slapped weakly, and bashed Cala Maria down with her umbrella* Yeah... That's one thing that's NOT on my to-do list. Galaximus: '''You know- you seem smarter than most of my minions. I should get you to teach them. '''H.K: I'd be delighted to help in any way I can, honestly. *she tips her hat* I'm a girl of many tricks, you'll find. Galaximus: '''I like the way you talk, girl. Well, I could use some help cleaning the place. Then after that, I think I have a good use for you. '''H.K: You got it! Be back in... Maybe 5 minutes? *she chuckles and sprints off to the left of the building to clean up there* Galaximus: 'Alright. Take your time! *she puts her feet up on Cala Maria, and relaxes. Cala Maria curses her under breath* ''Five minutes later... '''H.K: *walking back, whistling* ...I'm done. You're welcome. Galaximus: '''Thanks, kid. Now, I want you to bust this door down so I can get my hands on that Red. He must pay for this! '''H.K: Hm... Alright then! *she takes a deep breath in and swings a punch forward - turning into an ice statue with enough force for the frozen fist of a punch to knock the door down, then she turns to normal* Go ahead, he should be in there. Galaximus: '''All right Red! Come on out! I know you are in here! '''H.K: Oh Reeed! Where are yooou? *activates Dweller's Mask to see through walls and finds Red* ...This way. *she goes towards Red's location* Category:Stories Category:Pages without links